My Hero
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: The Castle clan are settled in after dinner, and start to discuss who their hero is, or was. It's rated K , just in case. Please read! :D


**HEY! I know, I haven't posted in a while. Sorry! This little one shot popped into my head while I was watching Criminal Minds. There may be slight spoilers for 4x02 (Heroes and Villains) and 3x24 (Knockout). It's a future fic, set after Kate and Rick settle down into married life and have kids. **

**The Castle clan are settled in the family room after dinner and discuss who their hero is, or was. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CASTLE! Everything belongs to ABC and Mr Marlowe **

"Wow, really Kate? Elektra? Hard core!" Alexis exclaimed.

It was just after dinner, and the Castle clan had just settled down on the couch of the family room. Alexis had arrived earlier that evening for their weekly dinner. She was 24 now and living on campus at her university. Kate Beckett-Castle had just finished telling Alexis about a particular case about comic book, superheroes and vigilantes.

"That's what your dad said after I told him. Well, I told him where I bought my first comic book and he said 'Hard Core…! What about you Lex? Any superheroes you like?"

"Well, I don't get around comic books much. It's more Dad's thing, but I like Superwoman and absolutely love Flash… IF only I could run that fast would be a dream come true. But, I don't think you can beat Elektra. She can kick-ass!"

Kate laughed and leaned back in the couch. "Ohhh, Lex, I missed this. Our girl-talk."

"Ahhh, well, you have Lanie."

"True, but she's super busy now, especially with twins."

"Yes, but then again, don't forget him." Alexis smirked and nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen, where her Dad was currently scooping ice-cream for everyone.

"I heard that O dear daughter of mine!" His answering call came.

The two women on the couch just smirked.

"I know you're smirking! Just for that, Sammy, Chase Roy and I get extra toppings!"

Shrieks of joy could be heard from the kitchen as the three youngest Castles added more nuts, lollies, and chocolate sauces to their respective sundaes.

"Rick! Nooo! We can't have them on a sugar high before bedtime!"

"Well, at least that won't be my problem right?" He replied back, as he walked towards his wife and daughter.

Sammy, Chase and Roy followed obediently, munching happily on their ice-cream and chorused, "We love you Daddy!"

"See, at least I know I'm appreciated by some people around here," he jokingly glared at Kate and Lex before handing over their sundaes.

The two just rolled their eyes in unison, Beckett-style and took their ice-cream. The six of them settled down, Rick on an old-rocking chair, and Kate with the kids squashed together on the couch.

"So Dad, who's your superhero?" Lex asked once they were all comfortable.

"Oh hands down, Bruce Wayne aka the Dark Knight! He's a billionaire, he's broody and he's handsome. Plus he's got all the cool toys!"

"Oh, but Daddy! We gotta lots of cool toys too right Daddy?" Roy, the youngest chimed in.

"Yes we do Roy. And it's all thanks to Daddy's ruggedly handsome looks, right son?"

"Dad!" Sammy was the eldest of the three, and was so much like her mother and eldest sister: mature, determined, passionate, and extremely gorgeous and cute. At age 5, she could outsmart and outwit most of the kids in her kindergarten class, and she knew EXACTLY what her Dad was talking about.

"Dad, we only have the cool toys coz of your hands and your mind."

Kate affectionately hugged her first-born. "Ahhh, a kid after my own heart." She grinned at Rick, letting him know she was just kidding.

Rick let the comment slide, and instead focused on Alexis, "Why do you want to know my superhero?"

Lex shrugged, "I don't know. I found out Kate's I thought I might find yours. Besides, at the moment, I'm still really surprised, that in the 18 years I have lived with you, and the 24 years I have known you, you have never told me who your superhero is, or was."

Rick nodded and leaned back onto his seat, while Kate turned to her three youngest children. "So Sammy, Chase, Roy… Who are your superheroes?"

"Dunno Mommy, I don't have one." Chase said, his mouth full of peanuts from the sundae topping."

"Really? No one?" Kate reached over to tickle the young boy.

"No Mommyyy! No, stop! Honest mommy, don't have one! Please Mommy!" Chase yelled, his voice breathless but full of laughter as his mother relentlessly tickled him.

Kate stopped and turned to face her two other children. "Okay guys, what about you? Any superheroes?"

Sammy and Roys' eyes widened at the sight of their mother's hands, poised to attack. Not wanting to be at the hands of their mom's tickling, they quickly answered,

"Superman!" "Mommy!"

Kate looked in shock at Sammy. Her eyes softening, she asked, "Do you really mean that?"

Sammy looked at her mother with large green eyes, "Yeah Mommy, you're my hero. You always catch the bad guys, and you bring justice to people's family. I love ya lots Mommy."

"Oh, Sammy… I love you lots to." Kate said, tears in her eyes, as she pulled her into a hug.

"What's about me Mommy?" Her two boys asked, sundaes forgotten in their hand.

"I love ya lots too you guys, c'mere." The four of them hug, and Rick looked at his family with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Dad?" His eyes snapped to his eldest daughter, sitting teary-eyed and gazing at her mother and siblings.

"Just saying, that since we're owning up to the truth as to who our REAL heroes are, I thought you should know, that you've always been my hero. You've been there for me, through everything, and you've basically been a single parent with no clue as to what to do. You're my hero."

Rick pulled Alexis into a hug, speechless. The duo then joined the rest of their family and the six of them had a group hug. They stayed there till it for late, not wanting the moment to end.

***CASKETT**CASKETT**CASKETT**CASKETT***

Much later that night, after their four kids were in bed, Rick and Kate were lying on their comfortable bed, talking about what had just happened.

"Kate, I just wanted you to know, that you're my real hero too."

"Rick, now you're just saying that."

"That's completely untrue! You're my partner, wife, mother of my children. You challenge me on so many levels; you made me a better man. I love you so much and I've been thanking God from the moment you said yes. So, no, I'm not just saying that because I want you to say that I'm your superhero. I know who is, and I would not get in the way of that."

"Oh Rick, I really love you, you know that?"

"I know, Kate. Look, he was amazing, and he was your mentor, and I know he betrayed you, but sometimes, you can't help it if that happens. Besides your mom, Roy will always be your hero, no matter what."

"Rick, I forgave him a long time ago. No, I don't get why he would do such things, but I understand why he would protect it from me. He doesn't want me to get hurt. So much has changed since then, and I think my hero has changed too."

Kate took a deep breath before replying, "You're my hero now Rick, because you've always been there for me, and just, because."

"I'm so happy you're my one and done."

**Okay! So done! I hope it's alright, I've been seriously lacking in my ideas of what to write. I hope it's good and you liked it! ;) **

**There's a button below! I know you want to press it! :D  
Genie**

**(A/N): By the way, I changed my penname. It used to be Jeanneee, but now it's BonesnCastle FREAK.**

**THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME! :) **


End file.
